Doll gun Naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: What if Naruto was in the dollgun universe? What if he was the last Uzumaki and Namikaze? What if Naruto was the main protagonist with a wild side and Doll gun as his 'guardian' for lack of better words? Naruto/harem Better than the summary looks


**A/N: Yo! Here is another new story from me. This story takes place in a universe many of you won't recognize. This manga is so unknown that it doesn't even have a category in Fanfiction! However, the main character will be Naruto, so you don't have to worry about that.**

**Here's the summary: Naruto was born in the same hospital that one of the most villainous men on Earth died. However, the man hitches a ride on Naruto's body throughout his life. That's right, it is the story of Naruto Uzumaki: The second coming of Dollgun!**

**I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Warnings: Abuse, violence, gore, cussing, and innuendo**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dollgun or Naruto, nor do I own any of their affiliated characters or attacks.**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto yawned as he got up and slammed the door to his room with a loud thud. It was a thursday, and that meant school.

Naruto got dressed in the standard school uniform.

He had learned to rely on his own and take responsibility from a young age due to the fact that the people who took him from the orphanage were negligent at best and abusers at the worst.

However, this meant that Naruto was ready for the horrors of the world, and that was something that had helped him.

Naruto had left them a few years after they had adopted him.

Naruto had taken to fighting as a means to vent his stress, so he pretty much cleared the streets of crime, not that anyone would know that.

Naruto stood at 5'9 weighing 120 ilbs. He had a scar across his face and a birthmark on his hand. He also had what looked to be whiskers on his face. The Uzumaki clan that he had decended from were thought to have been gifted from foxes, so that wasn't unusual. He also had uncanny speed from his dad's side of the family, many of whom had become track runners.

Naruto had spiky blonde hair and blue slitted eyes. Many thought that was because of the fact that his ancestry was stronger in the Uzumaki and the Namikaze than any before him. It was hypothesized that this was because he was the last of both clans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Yo, what's up?" Naruto said to his longtime friend.

Hikaru was a short cropped red head with brown eyes.

"Everyone over there is obsessing over UnDoll as usual." Hikaru said with a huff.

"I know, they aren't even that great." Naruto said.

This of course, caused one of the guys to hear him and come over to him.

"What do you mean that they aren't that good?" One of the guys demanded.

Naruto felt like bashing himself unconscious to ignore the guy's tirade.

"First there is the beauty of L'arc de Triomphe: Retisha," The first fanboy said.

An image came up on the magazine of a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Then, there is Italina Cute Hips: Tuty!" A second fanboy said.

The image switched to a girl with brown eyes and hair, with good sized hips and in a revealing dress.

"And finally, there is Rio de Janeiro's wild girl: Nena!" The last fangirl exclaimed.

The last image was of a hispanic colored girl with big breasts and blue eyes.

The first fanboy then switched it back to the first image and looked up in awe.

He then started pointing at Naruto.

"Are you two related?" The boy then asked.

Naruto got a twitch and smashed the guy into a wall.

"Like heck i'm related to her!" Naruto roared and people would later swear that they saw thunder in the background.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

A few hours later and they were at the airway station.

"Why are we here, again?" Naruto asked.

He was now in what he called casual: A black muscle shirt and jeans that had holes in them.

Before Hikaru could respond, Naruto answered his own question.

"Oh yeah," He said sarcastically, "because the class teacher is the biggest fanboy in Japan."

It was true, their teacher absolutely loved UnDoll.

Naruto then stalked off.

"I need a drag for situations like these." Naruto complained as he stalked off angrily.

He then pulled out a cigarette in the middle of the airway as everyone else was busy watching for UnDoll, even the security guards, really, he swiped four wallets on his way to an abandoned spot.

He then lit it up and put it to his mouth before exhalling.

Naruto then heard someone trip in front of him and opened his eyes.

He spotted Retisha in front of him.

Retisha looked up at him and noticed the cigar.

Her eyes then started twitching.

"You really shouldn't smoke." She said, annoyed at what the guy in front of her was doing.

"Like I care what an overzealous celebrity thinks." Naruto muttered before he took another drag.

Retisha was taken aback by that, she couldn't even find the words to say.

"Really, your just like the other celebrities, never caring about the little people, even if you came from them." Naruto said.

Retisha then slapped him.

"How would you know?" She snarled.

"Whatever," he said before he stalked off.

"Weren't you going to smoke?" She asked sarcastically.

"Nah, you ruined it for me." Naruto said as he put the cig out in an ash tray.

Retisha just stood there and Tuty and Nena came up.

"Are you all right?" Tuty asked.

Retisha just started smiling.

"I think we just found a roll model for UnDoll." She said.

The other two just looked confused.

Retisha smiled in the direction the blonde had went before she and the other two members of UnDoll stalked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

By the time that Naruto got back to the area, it appeared that UnDoll was performing and then there was an explosion.

Naruto smirked, he always loved getting wild and insane, it was in his blood, after all.

**Done! I hope that you enjoy this story! I know that I am enjoying writing it.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
